1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning brush and more particularly, to a cleaning brush having at least one cleaning cloth unit effectively and reliably fixed to a rod, thereby providing enhanced cleaning effect and prolonged life.
2. Description of Related Art
Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. M245837 discloses a cleaning brush for wheels. The cleaning brush includes a body and two bristle members. A soft, anti-slip sleeve is mounted around the body. A coupler is mounted to a rear end of the body and includes an inner threaded section and a switch for controlling input of water into the body. A hollow rod from a front end of the body for outputting water or cleaning fluid. The hollow rod includes a longitudinal hole in communication with a water passageway in the body. A plurality of recessed portions are defined in an outer circumference of the hollow rod. Each recessed portion includes a plurality of water outlets at regular intervals. The front end wall of the body includes a plurality of insertion holes. The bristle members are fixed crosswise to the outer circumference of the hollow rod. Each bristle member includes a U-shaped frame and a plurality of bristles surrounding the U-shaped frame along the length of the U-shaped frame. Two ends of each U-shaped frame are inserted into the insertion holes of the body.
Such a cleaning brush can enter small gaps and clean dead corners. However, these bristle members are liable to disengage from the hollow rod, which adversely affects the cleaning effect and shortens the life of the cleaning brush.